FAQ: Drops
Where can I find drops? *Gem and Shadow Item Drops can be found in any zone that allows gem drops and shadow drops respectively. *The grade of gem is limited to what the zone can drop. *Enemy purses can be dropped in any zone How do I find drops? *You find drops by killing creatures... Many, many creatures. *You can increase your chance to get drops by enchanting Jaspers and Howlites into your equipment What's the chance that I will get a drop? *Since the chance of each drop is nearly ever-changing, there is no real set chance that you would receive a drop. I'll sort it from rarest to most common. It may not be fully correct, but it is an approximation. **Shadow Items < Mined gem (If clan has) < purse < Alignment (if zone provides) < Gems < Masteries I found a gem/shadow item. What does it do? *Gems can boost your stats, or decrease your enemy's stats, or a variety of other effects. *Shadow items are special items that drop from the equipment that you have equipped at the moment of battle. Each have two available gem slots, with lower stat requirements to equip. They can also be upgraded to Mystic Items for a fee. Does Forest of Jewels (FoJ) drop more gems than other zones? *No, there is no increase in drops from Forest of Jewels. The Forest of Jewels does not drop * gems though. Is there a zone that has a better chance at drops? *The only known permanent zone that increases your chance of a shadow item by +100% is Lair of Temptation (LoT). *There are no known permanent zones that increase your chance of dropping gems. *There are no known zones that increase your chance of increasing masteries. What class and power of shadow items will my items drop? *Normal items drop shadow items of random class. *Normal equipment can drop any shadow equipment *An empty slot can drop a Shadow Item I. *The Roman Numeral would be the lowest integer (whole number) of the following: Roman Numeral = (Item Class + 4)/5. IC 0 would drop an I shadow, the lowest possible shadow item. *Shadow items can also drop shadow items, but with the power varying from I to the Roman Numeral / Power of the current shadow item equipped. **Shadow weapons will drop shadow weapons **Damaging shadow spells will drop damaging shadow spells **Armour will drop armour **Shields or Heals will drop shields or heals I found the enemy's purse... What is that? *You found a random amount of gold that varies dependent on a multiple of your level, up to 100 times your level. It is added to your gold on-hand, so make sure to bank it! I found lumber/clay/stone... What is that? *These items are to be implemented in a future update called Shimlar Life *Finding these resources will add between 1-10 to that resource *Collecting 100,000 of each resource is required to complete the Old Lady quest. *Currently, the only way to view how much of each resource you have accumulated thus far is to visit the Old Lady at 4,4 Ta'lorn while your quest is active. Category:FAQ